


Lace & Leather

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [15]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: A one night stand with bartender Heejin turns out to be full of surprises.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Male Reader
Series: Paradise [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Lace & Leather

There was no better way to spend a night forgetting your troubles than with a stiff drink in your hand. The weekend was here, which meant the next two days were yours - no more meetings, stacks of paperwork left behind, and no more cleaning up other people’s messes for at least 48 hours. 

You found yourself at a bar that was nothing special, the atmosphere was rather dull and uninteresting, not even a pool table or dart board in sight. Dimly lit with typical wooden tables and tall bar stools spread out, a richness of alcohol bottles behind the counter that did little to differentiate itself from any other bar. It wasn’t grungy, but not what you would call sophisticated either. 

There was just one thing that stood out, the remarkably attractive woman tending the bar. She looked around your age, dressed in black with long dark hair that went down to her shoulders, full luscious lips and striking eyes. The kind of woman that was impossible not to stare at as she rotated through different patrons and checked on you. 

“Care for another?” the bartender asked brightly. 

“I’m in the mood for something else. Any recommendations?” 

“I’m a whiskey girl myself,” she replied with confidence as her full lips displayed into a perfect wide smile. 

“I’ll take a whiskey then please.”

“Coming right up. On the rocks, sir?” 

“I’ll drink it however you like it.” 

“Then you won’t mind it straight, I hope, " she replied with a bit of a smirk. 

“Not at all, I can handle it.” 

She smiled again as she grabbed a glass from underneath the counter and a bottle from behind her, filling it just below the brim. The bartender replaced your empty glass with it, and her seductive eyes caught your attention as the light hit them at just the right angle.

“That’s a very generous pour, Miss…?” 

“You can call me Heejin. I’m feeling generous tonight,” she replied, curling those red lips into a full smirk. 

A unique name for such a gorgeous woman. “Thank you for the drink, Heejin.” You took one sip, feeling the burn hitting your throat, that warm familiar feeling that was almost orgasmic. 

“Not bad.” 

“Glad you like, usually takes me a couple to really get going. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

She left to deal with other customers, serving drinks and refilling ice as you took another drink, the second taste felt like it hit twice as hard. You watched Heejin go from patron to patron, noticing she was a bit on the skinnier side but with plenty of curves to go around in that small body. You caught a glimpse of her leather skirt and the round ass it contained, carelessly staring at her scrumptious tight body as she gave a flirtatious smile from the distance. 

As Heejin returned her gaze caught the nearly empty state of your drink. “Looks like you liked it. Want another? It’s on the house.” 

Now, a free drink wasn’t something you felt the need to turn down, but the strong alcohol had already slowly made its way into your system, giving you second thoughts about a refill. You weren’t quite tipsy yet, but one more would definitely put you there. You felt the annoying obligation to be responsible. 

“I’m afraid I’m at my limit. I’m a bit of a lightweight it seems.” 

“Nothing wrong with knowing your limits. Wish more people around here did,” she responded, gathering up empty glasses and cleaning up the counter around them. 

“What are your limits, Heejin?” you asked, as you tried to catch a glimpse of those gorgeous eyes. She laughed before answering. “I hold my alcohol pretty well. It takes more than a few drinks to get me drunk.” 

“Good. Let me buy you a drink then, if that’s okay. Is that... allowed?”

Heejin hesitated before returning an earnest smile. “I don’t see why not. We’re not busy, so one drink won’t hurt. ” She grabbed the same bottle from before and poured carefully into one of the clear glasses she just cleaned, cutely giggling before taking a sip and letting out a sound of satisfaction. 

“That never gets old. Thank you,” she said, taking an extra sip before putting it back down and running off to wait on a customer who called for her. 

Each time Heejin returned you felt her gaze lingering just a little longer and your conversations lasting longer. That sparkle in her eyes grew a bit larger and you swore she became more flirtatious. Normally you would have brushed it off as her being stuck in work mode, you were prone to reading too much into things. You couldn’t help sensing a spark and you wanted to help it flourish. 

“Do you do this full-time?” you asked, trying to find something simple to jump start a conversation with. You didn’t want to waste time with small talk, it wasn’t your forte anyways. 

“No, just at night. I go to school full-time and this helps pay.” she says, able to freely sip her drink now that she had a bit of a break now that the night had begun to die down. 

“Guess I should do my part,” you said, stuffing a few bills into the tip jar with her name on it that plenty filled. You weren’t the only person charmed by her it seemed. 

“Thank you.” She smiled graciously.

The bar began clearing out gradually, it wasn’t that late but this left more time to get to know Heejin. 

“What’s your major?” 

“Music, I’m studying to be a singer but I might have to take a break for a semester and save up. Tuition is rough.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll figure it out.” She smiled woefully and took another drink. “What do you do?”

“Me? I work until the sun disappears into the night, drown in piles of paperwork, deal with idiot employees that have no interest in doing things right or at all. Rinse, repeat, and wake up and do it all again.”

“Now that sounds rough. Do you get paid well at least?” 

“Not at all. Sorry for venting.” 

“Vent away. That’s literally part of my job. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

You guzzled the rest of your drink down and put it down on the counter, a bit harder than anticipated. “I don’t want to. I like to leave work at work.” 

“I understand. I don’t get paid much here either, but most people are generous with tips, so it’s not too bad.”

“Helps that you’re pretty.” 

Heejin blushed. “You think I’m pretty?”

“You’re stunning, Miss Heejin.” 

Heejin hid her embarrassment by taking another long gulp to finish her whiskey and filled it back up halfway. “Got any plans this weekend? Going on any hot dates?” she asked, awkwardly seeking to change the subject. 

You laughed and shook your head. “Can’t so I do. Don’t really have time for dates.” 

“I get that. School and this job and studying really eats up all my time.” 

“No hot guys to meet at the bar?”

Heejin chuckled. “There are hot guys here, but they never bother to hit on me. Only the weirdos do. Seems I can’t go a whole shift without it happening.”

“That’s a shame.” 

“It comes with the territory I guess. You get used to it and shrug it off,” Heejin said, leaning over the counter a bit. She finished the rest of her drink in almost one shot you thought you imagined her taking a good luck at your body.

“Am I one of those weirdos?” you asked. 

“Hmm, I don’t think so, but the verdict is still out. Plus, you haven’t hit on me yet.” 

“I haven’t?” 

She shook her head cutely. If you were going to shoot your shot, this was your prime opportunity. 

“Well...I’d love to feed you some cheesy line that would make both of us embarrassed, but I’m afraid I’m all out.” 

“Shucks. How about you just tell me how pretty I am again? That usually works.” 

“Does it?”

“Only one way to find out,” Heejin said with a bold tone in her husky voice. 

“Heejin, you’re cute, and beautiful, and I love the way you smile. Plus your taste in drinks isn’t bad either.” 

Heejin blushed and put a hand over her mouth. 

“Is this working?” 

“More than you think,” she said, as her face grew flushed red.

“I’d love to take you home, Heejin,” you said as you looked deep into her eyes. It was now or never. 

Heejin paused for several seconds before answering. “No,” she teasingly said. 

“No?” you asked, confused and worrisome. Her blank expression changed and the default state of her lips turned into a smirk.

“No...because I want to take you home,” she said smugly. The sudden reversal came as a surprise and kept a smile plastered on your lips. 

“I’d love that. When do you get off?” 

“Now.”

“Now?” you asked, cocking your head to the side. 

“Yes. This place is dead, so I can end my shift early. There’s hardly anyone left, so there’s no need for me to stick around.“

“Perfect.” 

“Give me like ten minutes?” 

“Sure. Take as long as you need.” 

Heejin beamed as you paid your tab, and she scurried along and explained the situation to her co-workers, unsure if she left any details out.

She grabbed her belongings after trading embarassed smiles with co-workers. ”Let’s get out of here.” 

You followed Heejin out of the bar, feeling the eyes of the few remaining patrons watching jealously at the fact that you were taking a beautiful bartender home. 

Heejin stumbled over her own two feet as she exited the bar. “Maybe we should call a cab. I don’t think either one of us should drive right now.”

“That whiskey sneaking up on you?” you teased, and she gave a playful frown.

“I haven’t had a drink in a while, so it might be. Better to be safe than sorry.” You nodded in agreement. 

While you waited, Heejin grew impatient as she spun around abruptly. “Kiss me,” she pleaded, that deep husky voice that left her lips a deadly combination of sexy and soothing. You weren’t going to reject her advances as you leaned down, gazing into her pretty eyes as your lips met together. You wrapped your hands around Heejin’s waist and brought her closer, feeling the softness of her full red lips, and the whiskey still lingering on her breath. 

Your lips moved together slowly and deliberately, as if you had all the time in the world with just a hint of lust. As you pulled away Heejin ran a hand through her hair, as if you needed any more seducing. 

“I’ve never taken a bartender home before.” 

“You still haven’t. I’m taking you home, remember,” she teased with a cute giggle. 

“Right. It’s been a while since I’ve been lucky, so I’m a little rusty.” 

“It’s been a while for me too. In fact...I don’t know if i ever have…”

You paused. “Wait, are you saying you’re-”

“No, I’m totally kidding,” she interrupted with a cheeky smile. “It’s been months since I last got some action.” 

The cab pulled up to the curb just in time, getting another glance at that round butt as you followed Heejin inside. When the door closed you felt Heejin’s lips against yours again, forgetting to even tell the driver your destination for a moment. 

The wheels barely started moving before Heejin was on your lap, her arms wrapped around your neck as her lips merged with yours again. You held onto Heejin’s hips as you returned her kiss, this time your embrace was less graceful, and more filled with lust. Right away you felt Heejin’s tongue entering your mouth, tracing over your teeth as it played alongside your counterpart. 

You felt the hunger in Heejin and light pressure on your lower lip as she gently bit down, intensifying the kiss and you gladly returned the favor and sucked on her bottom lip. Both of you playfully struggled for dominance but ultimately ending up at a stalemate. 

The kiss was mutually broken as you yearned for more of the sultry bartender, keeping steady eye contact with each other. 

“I want you so bad, Heejin. “

"Then you can have me. I’m all yours.” 

You didn’t know how much longer the cab ride would last, every moment stuck inside felt like an eternity. Wanting to get a head start you felt up one of her legs, carefully caressing up her soft inner thigh and dangerously moving up underneath her skirt, thumb pressing into and stroking up her delicate skin. 

"I want to make you feel good, Heejin."

You felt her gaze again as her cheeks became red, this time not due to the alcohol. 

“What else do you want to do to me?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“I want to feel these thighs around my face. I wanna make you soaked, and I want to make you cum as many times as you can stand it. “

Heejin was taken back a bit at your bluntness, but welcomed it. “Is that a promise?”

"It is."

The taxi came to a full stop, brakes squeaking loudly. Heejin grabbed a few bills out of her purse, giving a generous tip and a bit extra for your little backseat public display. 

She grabbed your hand and led you up a set of stairs, unlocking the door to her apartment and fumbling for the light as she kicked her heels off. The moment lights flooded the room Heejin's body pinned you against the door, her hot sultry lips on yours again. 

She didn't waste any time, almost ripping your shirt as she pulled it off with ease and ran her fingertips through your chest. It wasn't long before she matched your state of undress and removed her own top, sporting a bright pink lace underneath that highlighted her small yet perky breasts. 

You couldn’t help staring at Heejin's body and admiring everything in view. She wasn’t the most voluptuous girl, but her confidence and raw sex appeal made her that much more enticing and that’s all you needed. 

“You're so fucking sexy, Heejin."

"You're not so bad yourself." 

Heejin smirked devilishly. You couldn’t stop yourself as you placed your hands on her tight toned tummy and felt her warm bare skin. Heejin let out a light gasp as she felt your hands up her soft smooth skin, reaching around and running up the small of her back before finding the clasp of her bra and removing it, exposing her pale and cute breasts. What her breasts lacked in size more than made up for in perkiness. 

You left several hot and heavy kisses on Heejin, starting on her sensitive neck and trailing down to her collarbone and finally kissing her breasts. 

"Mm," Heejin whined, as she felt you flicking against each of her nipples, teasing them until you felt them hardening against your tongue. 

"Come on," Heejin beckoned, the lust never leaving her eyes as she led you into the bedroom. It was somewhat feminine with bright shades of purple splashed onto the bed sheets and an unnecessary amount of pink and mint pillows made the room rather cute, which was a strong contrast to the indecent acts that were about to be performed in it. 

You only had a few seconds to admire the room as you felt Heejin playfully push you onto the bed, giving out an even more playful giggle. Knowing that you are watching, Heejin slides the zipper on the tight leather miniskirt down and your eyes follow it as it falls to the floor, leaving her with final piece of clothing remaining - a matching set of pink underwear that was the lone barrier to a completely naked Heejin. 

With the same quickness as she pushed you off your feet, Heejin crawls on top of you and cups both sides of your face, a hunger and desire deepening in her eyes. 

“I want to do things to you too.” 

“Like what?”

She didn’t quite answer, instead delivering multiple wet kisses down your chest and abdomen, her mouth stopping just above your crotch. “This,” Heejin said, as her hands went to work at unfastening your pants and pulling them down just past your knees. She rubbed the already forming bulge in your boxers, excited about how hard you already were as she took them off you alongside your pants. 

Heejin didn’t say a word as she gently knelt on the carpet. A small gasp left her lips at the sight of your freed cock as her small hands wrapped around your shaft, warm to the touch as she began stroking gently. You let out a gasp of your own as she smiled, her soft and warm hands working up and down your shaft with ease as if she had done this a million times before. 

“You’re so hard. Glad to see I turn you on that much.” 

“Can’t help it, you’re so fucking sexy.” 

Heejin gave another smile and used those pretty lips of hers to deliver a soft kiss against the very tip of your cock, adding a second right after. Her delicate hands squeezed your shaft, hard enough to deliver pleasure as she kept a tight grip as she pumped your cock. 

“Wait. I’m forgetting something.”

“What-” 

She didn’t answer, instead letting go of your cock as she made way to the nearest bedside table and pulled something out of the top drawer. Heejin closed the drawer with a proud smirk on her lips, returning to her position on her knees and presenting you something. 

“ _Here_.” 

It was a long piece of fabric, black with lace and about a couple inches wide. Your expression became confused, while Heejin's smirk stayed plastered on her lips, more devilish in nature now. 

“What...what do you want me to do with this?”

"It's a blindfold. I want you to blindfold me."

She smiled assuredly, this wasn't the first time to do this. You hesitated for several moments, trying to let everything sink in as you placed it around her pretty eyes and she turned around as you tied it in place. "That okay?" 

Heejin nodded and gave a small adjustment as she turned back around to face you. The dark blindfold contrasted with both Heejin's bare pale skin and her delicious full lips, painting a perfect picture of such a perfect woman. 

Her vision now black, she couldn't help but feel a little turned on at the fact that she had voluntarily given up one of her most valuable senses for a stranger she was on her knees for. 

"I didn't know you were such a kinky girl, Heejin." 

Although you couldn't see what was behind those mischievous eyes, you could see the embarrassment on her squishy cheeks. 

"I-I'm not!" she protested. "I…just like to be… _experimental_."

"Ok, I believe you," you said, with an obvious laugh. 

“You better," she pouted. 

Heejin's hands reached out blindly to touch your body again, finding your bare thighs and resting them there. You took the liberty to help her out, taking your hard shaft into your hand as you rubbed your tip against her full soft lips. 

You traced the outline of those same lips, and Heejin opened her mouth wide, running her tongue against the leaking head of your cock to collect the precum not smeared on her mouth. 

Assisting one more time, you pushed just a bit into Heejin's mouth and let her do the rest of the work, feeling those soft sexy lips wrapping around your cock in response. You felt a delicate pressure being applied to your cock as you entered the warmth of Heejin’s wet mouth, lips sliding down your shaft just a few inches before moving back up as she began to suck you off. 

“Fuck,” you moaned as Heejin kept the pace slow, her lips travelling up and down your shaft with ease to deliver intense pleasure. Her wet mouth moved only as much it needed to as her head began to bob up and down between your legs, earning more moans for you that encouraged her. 

“Fuck, that feels good.” 

Heejin let her lips leave your cock for just a moment to respond. “I can tell with how much you’re moaning,” she smirked, and you wished you could see the look in her eyes.

“Want me to go faster?”

“No, this is perfect.” 

Heejin kept her tender pace as she brought her lips to your cock again, taking you halfway into her delicious warm mouth as it closed tight around your shaft. While her movements stayed the same, she applied a little more suction, just enough to let out a constant stream of slurps as she sucked your cock with such delicate ease. 

“God...Heejin…”, you moaned, tilting your head back as you melted away by the pleasure she was giving. She took you deeper into your mouth gradually, moving an inch at a time until almost your entire shaft had disappeared, tilting her head back until just the tip was inside her warm slippery mouth, a glaze of warm saliva smothered your shaft in return. 

With nothing to see but darkness, Heejin relied on her other senses to please you. She listened to the moans that escaped your lips as she quietly sucked your cock, using her tongue to feel the hardness of your cock and her wet lips tasting your shaft. 

Heejin seemed to take enjoyment in giving a blowjob, if the sounds coming out of her mouth were anything to judge by. You felt her lips continue their delightful dance down your shaft, almost feeling the end of your cock nudge up against her warm throat succinctly before having to move them back up. 

You realized what she was trying to do, and while it wasn’t necessary Heejin seemed to think so. You didn’t want her to become uncomfortable on your behalf, but before you had a chance to stop you felt her lips go deep, causing even louder moans from both of you.

As you looked down between your legs, you felt and also saw every inch of your cock inside Heejin’s satisfying mouth, her lips resting against your base and her nose pressed up against your stomach. Several seconds went by, and Heejin persevered. She let out a small gag, followed by two more, demonstrating her ability to deepthroat as her lips went from tip to base i fluid movements again and again

“Heejin...you don’t have to take it all.” 

“But I want to. This is one of the things I wanted to do to you.” 

Well, you weren’t going to stop her. Her head bobbed, and her lips followed short after. Every time her lips met your base she relaxed more until her gag reflex became absent, letting her please you in peace.

You felt absolutely lost in the pleasure, so much that you almost missed the way one of Heejin’s hands shifted down her body, moving down her abdomen and slipping down into the thin pair of pink panties she still had on. 

Heejin kept her soft wet lips attached to your cock as she brought every inch of you down her warm throat with relative ease now. You felt her warm mouth vibrating around your shaft at the results of several muffled moans as she began touching and teasing herself. 

You left her lingering for a while with her hand still between her creamy thighs, watching the fabric of her underwear become wetter as she played with herself and moaned around your shaft still in her mouth. 

“Heejin,” you said, trying to gain her attention, but she only focused on the warm slippery cock entering in and out of her mouth, and the pleasure she was giving herself. 

“Heejin…” you repeated, this time louder. “Let me do that for you. Let me please you.” 

It took you pulling out from the warmth of her mouth for her to get the message that it was her turn before she stopped. 

You grabbed Heejin’s wrists gently and helped her up to her feet, guiding her to the bed. She went silent as she grabbed the edge of the bed and scooted back, feeling the mountain of pillows as she made her way towards the head of the bed. Heejin grabbed what she could and tossed a few pillows off the side of the bed to make room, and as more of the headboard became visible you saw another unexpected surprise made an appearance.

On each side of the headboard you noticed a set of pink leather handcuffs already attached to the metal bar, one side opened and willingly to accept their next eager participant. You couldn’t help but let a smile, one that Heejin couldn’t see nor could she see the cause of. 

“For somebody who isn’t kinky, you sure do have a lot of kinky things in this room,” you said in jest as she took a few seconds to understand what you were talking about. The realization set in, her face grew even paler as she remembered what was left on her bed and displayed a shocked look on her face.

“Maybe I am,” she said, sighing as she admitted defeat. “Life's too short to be vanilla.” 

“I’m not judging,” you said, making the laughter in your voice evident. “In fact, I agree with you. I _love_ kinky.” 

“Well that settles that. Do you mind then?” she asked, pointing upwards at the equipment attached to the headboard.

“You want me to put those on you?”

“Only if you want to.” 

“Oh, I do.” 

You ascended to Heejin’s position, climbing on top of her naked chest as you lifted one of her arms carefully and placed her delicate wrist into the confines of the leather handcuff, locking it and securing it in place. 

“You really like pink don’t you?”

“And you really like _teasing_ me don’t you?” 

You didn’t answer as you placed her other wrist into the empty handcuff, securing both of Heejin’s wrists to the bed. 

“This is nothing, Heejin, I haven’t even started to tease you,” you said, as she briefly yanked her arms back to test the restraints. 

“Hmph. Gonna make me work for it?”

“With you tied up like this? Absolutely."

You trailed your finger across her cheek and against her lips, and she instinctively wrapped her tongue and lips around it, tenderly sucking on your finger and slurping hungrily on it. 

“You’re so adorable when you’re needy, Heejin.” 

“Mm,” she hummed. “I-I can’t help it, it has been a while.” 

"I'll be gentle then."

"I'm not an egg, I don't break easily."

“Is that a challenge?” 

“It’s whatever you think,” she smirked. “You have me at your mercy.” 

You really did, and you loved it. You took just a brief moment to let everything sink in. The hot bartender you met no more than a handful of hours ago, now almost completely stripped naked, tied, blindfolded, and at your very will. You wondered what else you would find if you had the chance to rummage through those drawers, almost scared by the possibilities. This was plenty though. 

You hesitated before getting started. “Do you have a safeword, Miss Heejin?” 

"I do," she paused. "It's sonatine."

“That’s…unique. “

“That’s why I chose it.” 

“It suits you,” you said, as you took one fingertip and caressed it down the side of her neck as she unintentionally leaned into the touch as she let out a soft whimper. 

“Is that one of your sensitive spots?” you asked.

“I-I’ll never tell.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” you surmised, as you dove into her warm sensitive neck. Her breath hitched as your lips met the soft skin, kissing in several different places. Your kisses became wetter, and deeper, as Heejin softly moaned into your ears. Kissing turned into licking, and licking turned into sucking, your lips stayed glued on Heejin’s tender raw skin and you were just getting started. 

“This is going to leave a mark,” Heejin said rather calmly. 

“Then I’ll stop.”

“No, don’t you fucking dare.” 

Your lips remained on her soft sensitive neck, continuing to suckle her skin and only moving once you saw a dark bruise had formed. Heejin let out a cute whine as you left the comfort of her neck as you had your fill. 

Admiring the mark you left on the beautiful bartender, you left a path of kisses as you moved down her body, planting your lips on her chest, her cleavage, and that tight toned stomach, leaving a few extra marks to make sure Heejin did not forget your touch. Each time your lips made contact with her skin, Heejin felt wetter and wetter, the slick trapped between her legs threatened to ruin her pretty panties. 

It was time to get what you were after, the prize in between those wonderful thighs. You rested your hands on her hips and watched the dampness on her crotch soaking through as you grabbed her ruined panties and almost ripped them off as you tore them off her beautiful legs.

Heejin was finally naked, minus the blindfold covering her eyes and cuffs around her dainty wrists. Every part of her body exposed for you to see, her bare pale skin and naked features now all yours for the taking. 

“Spread these legs for me, please.” Heejin obeyed right away, her thighs parting on command and in between was the most perfect pair of pink lips, her pussy soaked and glistening wet, delicious, and ready to be feasted upon. 

Heejin looked downright appetizing, but before you could give your first taste you had a better idea. If Heejin wanted to be kinky, you were going to match her and be just as kinky.

“Heejin...I’ll be right back. I promise.” 

“Okay.” Heejin was very trusting it seemed. Not only did she let a stranger tie her up and blindfold her, she had no trouble with you leaving her senses. 

Not even half a minute went by before Heejin felt your warmth on her body again, signaling your return and thankful that she didn’t have enough time to panic. Heejin had two surprises for you, so you wanted to have one of your own. To your right was a large cup of ice that was quietly placed on the end table which you grabbed a single cube into your hand and just waited. You waited to allow the ice to melt just a tad, but also to make Heejin wait and anticipate what was next, which she had no idea. 

Once you felt enough droplets of water on your hand you brought the ice cube to Heejin’s bare stomach and pressed it flat. Heejin gasped loudly, arching her back as the felt the frigid piece of ice against her warm skin, delicately tracing circles as she desperately tried to adjust to the new sensation. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Y-es, I just... _fuck_ , that’s cold.”

“That’s the point,” you said, as you grinned wide and you pressed the ice firmer against her stomach, trying to force it to melt faster as Heejin’s breath grew erratic. Once those tight abs of Heejin had a noticeable layer of moisture visible, you used your mouth to grab it off her body, letting in melt into your mouth and chilling your lips down. 

You let the ice cube rest in your mouth, running it through your lips until it became too cold to stand and placed it back into the cup along with the rest. With your lips now bitter cold, you placed a kiss just below Heejin’s collarbone, giving a brief preview before bringing your icy lips and wrapping them around one of her nipples, as her body jerked and she squealed. 

Heejin squirmed and cursed her restraints as the sensations drove her crazy, your hot breath and freezing lips all over both her stiff sensitive nipples gave her feelings of pleasure she’d never felt before. Heejin felt herself dripping between her thighs onto the sheets, and she hadn’t even been properly touched yet. She could hardly take all the premediated teasing, and when she felt your mouth grazing against her pink nubs with your teeth she screamed. 

“You’re so sensitive Heejin,” you teased, but this time she ignored you, reacting only in the cutest whiny moans as you continued your relentless assault on her breasts. The temperature of your lips began to return, but you weren’t quite ready to call off your ice escapades. 

Returning once more the cup of you ice you grabbed a cube in each hand, letting the coldness cover your palms. Once they were at the perfect temperature, you tossed them and placed each one of your cold palms across Heejin’s thighs, her body shaking as you stroked them up and down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned, almost losing complete control of her squirming body at the contrasting cold hands rubbing her warm thighs. 

When the temperature levelled off at the result of Heejin’s hot body, you gave each of her inner thighs one slow, long, delicate lick which turned her into an absolute puddle. 

“Fuck, ah-, can-can you-”

“Can I what?” 

“C-can you just eat me already?”

“But then I would have to stop teasing you,” you said, kissing each of her soft thighs several times in several different spots, torturing her and making her an absolute needy mess at your hands.. 

“P- _please_!” Heejin pleaded, and you almost wished that blindfold wasn’t there just so you could see the desperation in her eyes. 

With Heejin at your whim, you were tempted not to give in, but also seeked more of those moans of pleasure. So with a couple of gentle bites on her soft thighs you kept her legs spread and took your first taste of Heejin, giving one long drag with your tongue up her pink wet slit, coating your tongue with her essence as she let out a sharp gasp. 

You waited several seconds before delivering a second lick, and then a third, as you ceased all forms of teasing and dove straight in, eating Heejin out with only thoughts of delivering her endless pleasure. Heejin’s short, cute gasps turned into long, drawn-out desperate moans as you devoured her pussy, your tongue exploring her silky wet folds and upon making contact with her clit she let out the loudest moan of the night. 

Heejin’s bound wrists made an attempt to move but mercilessly jerked back as the chain attached to the other side did its job and held her firmly in place. Heejin felt overwhelmed by the pleasure taking place between her spread legs. With nothing to hold on to or anchor herself you feel the warmth of her thighs as they squeezed around your face, not enough to hurt or suffocate you but to give her the only outlet she had available to her. 

“F-fuck, that feels so good.” 

With Heejin’s sight and control taken away from her, every stroke of your tongue against her clit felt ten times more stronger and sensitive, her hips bucked uncontrollably as she tried to desperately ride your face. 

You had slowly been building up the pleasure in Heejin’s body, and it took minimal effort to turn her into a cute squirming, groaning mess as you feasted on her pussy like she was the tastiest thing you’ve ever had in your mouth. 

“Don’t stop, fuck, _please_ don’t stop.”

Her loud satisfied moans were everything you needed as you guzzled down her heavenly juices. You felt her attempting to push against your tongue and you took the hint and applied firmer pressure, quickly pushing her almost to her breaking point as her toes curled and dug into the mattress. 

“Fuck...ah, shit, I-I’m gonna cum, fuck! I’m gonna cum on your face!”

You’d never heard a better set of words. The swipes of your tongue became faster as you felt the thighs wrapped around your face squeezing harder. Heejin instantly climaxed, her body trembled harshly as moans turned into screams and you felt her juices gushing into your mouth and staining your lips and chin. Heejin melted into the pillows and knew for sure she never came this hard before in her life.

Heejin’s body felt as light as one of the pillows under her head as she came back down from the intense high of her orgasm, causing the pressure of her thighs around your head to subside. You let go of any final contact as you cleaned up her thighs and soaked up every drop of her nectar with your tongue, planting kisses on her still vibrating thighs as Heejin struggled for air as she panted and gasped. 

Even as Heejin was recovering she had a insatiable need for more, not that you blamed her. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” 

“Do you want that?” 

“We’re long past want, this is what I need. It’s been forever since I’ve had anything inside me that that wasn’t my own two fingers.” 

“Then I’d love to fuck you, Heejin.” 

That beautiful smile appeared on her half covered face, and not a moment was wasted as you readied yourself in between Heejin's still spread legs, knees on the mattress in between her as you grabbed your cock and gently slapped her sensitive clit a few times, causing a loud gasp to erupt from her. 

"Put it in me please," she begged, and you had the same level of patience as she did, not wanting to prolong anything else. Heejin braced herself, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Although you did not plan to make her wait much longer, the deadly anticipation of just when you would enter her frustrated her to no end. 

Heejin softly gasped as she felt your tip parting her drenched pussy lips, the first few inches of your shaft sank into her warm wet hole with ease. Heejin’s pussy was incredibly tight, so much so that upon entering her for the first time you let involuntarily out a loud groan.

" _More_. I want to feel all of you inside me."

It so happened that you equally wanted to feel all of Heejin, so you moved carefully as you slowly slid more of your cock into her body, pleased cries encouraging you to continue. Her juices were abundant enough that you had zero trouble pushing your cock deeper, and without much effort your hard shaft had filled Heejin completely and you smiled at the cute whines that escaped from her lips. 

“Fuck, Heejin, you feel so damn _tight_.”

To say Heejin’s warmth felt good would be an understatement. You expected tight, but not this tight. Had she not joked about being a virgin earlier you wouldn’t have known the difference, even as you slowly started to move your hips, her pussy clenched around your cock and secured you in place, not wanting you to leave from the comfort of her young tight body. 

Heejin adjusted rather quickly as you fucked her at a slow pace, thrusting as deep inside her as possible as you filled her to the hilt and held onto her slender waist, each stroke caused a needy whiny moan from her that grew by the second. 

As you kept the stagnant pace, Heejin grew frustrated, you couldn’t see it in her eyes you could sense the desperation in her body. Not wanting to give in just yet, you stopped moving inside Heejin and reached a hand in between her thighs and rubbed small circles against her clit, causing her body to jerk and moaning even louder. 

“F-fuck, please keep fucking me,” Heejin pleaded, her voice even whinier than before. You took advantage of her vulnerability as you toyed with her, keeping just the tip of your unmoving cock as you continued to play with her clit, feeling her try to move her body down to take more of you but unable to.

You felt the wetness between Heejin’s thighs leaking down your shaft as you teased her, lifting her legs up into the air until the back of her knees rested on your upper thighs. Heejin was surprised by your abrupt movements as you grabbed onto her soft heavenly thighs and succumbed to her needs, shoving your cock back in her tight cunt and resumed fucking her. 

“Mmm, yes, harder,” she moaned, her husky voice caused you to drop your slow tempo as you pounded into Heejin at a fast enough pace that was a breath of fresh air, Heejin moaning at full volume as you both got what you were wanting. 

Heejin hadn’t expected she’d have to work this hard to get what she wanted, finding every bit of it was worth it as you fucked her hard into the mattress, her sultry sounds of pleasure as the bed shook and creaked as if it were a third party. 

“Fuck, that’s perfect, please don’t stop fucking me,” Heejin begged, and this time you were planning to obey as the harsh sounds of warm skin slapping against skin filled the room like a metronome to the rhythm that Heejin was being fucked to. 

You wanted to give Heejin a bit more, as if to make up for teasing the fuck of her the entire night and once again slipped a hand in between her legs to play with her clit again, feeling her clenching harder around your cock as the noises escaping her mouth grew even louder. 

“Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum again! P-please don’t stop!”

“I won’t Heejin,” you assured. “I won't stop until you cum all over my cock.” 

If she wasn’t close enough to the edge she certainly was now, as you kept your stiff cock deep inside Heejin, feeling her tight messy walls tightening and pulsating as her body prepared for a second climax. You kept a sturdy tempo as you thrusted as hard and deep into Heejin’s needy pussy as you could, drilling her balls deep as harshly as you could without hurting her, counting the strokes in your head - it took just three more until Heejin couldn’t take anymore. 

Heejin came harder the second time - her mouth stayed agape for her entire orgasm and her hands jerked back against her annoying restraints as you fucked her through her explosive climax, feeling your cock drenched in her juices as walls clenched around it, her tightness being the only thing that kept you from slipping out of her warm drenched pussy, 

Her moans subsided and turned into heavy panting as she became out of breath again, and felt like nothing ever before as she recovered. The intensity of her orgasm caused a tingle in your abdomen and you weren’t that far off from joining her. 

“H-Heejin-”

“Wh-what...is it?” she asked, still struggling to catch her breath

“I’m close. Where do-”

“Inside. Don’t even think about pulling out.” 

“I wouldn’t dare,“ you said, but before you resumed your thrusts you had other plans. You let go of Heejin’s warm thighs and leaned forward to undo Heejin’s handcuffs and removed her blindfold. 

Heejin felt a huge sense of relief, blinking her eyes in adjustment to the light and massaging her own wrists. It was as if she had been able to take her first breath after being suffocated. As she was able to look into your eyes for the first time in several minutes, she drew a puzzled look over her gorgeous features. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Not a thing. I just want to see your pretty face when I finish inside you.”

Heejin let out a blushed smile and you resumed your rhythm inside her. She wrapped her toned legs around your waist, making sure you kept your word as you felt the sweat misting over her soft flushed skin. With the ability to use her limbs freely she wrapped one arm over your neck and the other around your back, pulling you into a kiss that was loaded with lust.

“ _Cum inside me_.” 

Three simple words from Heejin held all the weight and power in the world, you didn’t hold back as you drilled into her for long as you could stand, that knot in your stomach tightening with each thrust. You were able to see Heejin’s expressions fully formed now, her eyes beckoning and pleading to finish in her, with two orgasms down she was ready for you to have your own.

Heejin kept ahold of your body, your face no more than an inch away from hers as you pumped a few final times and the look in her lustful eyes was more than enough to prompt your climax. 

You groaned Heejin’s name on your lips as you exploded inside her, her limbs tightened around your body as you delivered several thick hot spurts into her warm wet hole. Heejin moaned as she felt you throbbing inside her as you finished delivering a huge messy load into the depths of her pussy, the slickness and tightness of her overwhelmingly satisfying as you remained deep inside as her body milked you for every last drop. 

“Fuck, it’s so thick and warm. Fuck that huge load deeper inside me.” 

You did as told without hesitation, the surprising filth of Heejin’s words refreshing as you used up your last remaining energy and pushed your thick load deeper into Heejin’s warm wet pussy, making her moan lustfully as she felt your hot semen entering her tired, exhausted body more.

Heejin gave out a tired smile as your cock gradually withdrew from her pussy, the two of you watched as the portion of your thick seed that wasn’t deep inside her freshly fucked pussy leaked out and down her amazing thighs as you both shared satisfaction.

“You came a lot,” Heejin remarked, as your rested your head on her shoulder, only looking up to respond.

“I think I have you to blame for that.” 

Heejin put a hand over her mouth as her other hand ran through your out of place matted hair. “I hope your first time with a bartender was memorable.” 

“It was amazing. I don’t think I’ll ever forget this. I think I could even go for...another round as they say.” 

You two exchanged tired laughs. 

“I don’t think I can move after that fucking you gave me. Save it for the morning?”

“Sure thing, barkeep.” 

You fell asleep with Heejin’s arm draped over your chest and her naked sweaty body nuzzled against yours. When the morning hit, the sunlight peeked through the curtains and the warmth of Heejin’s body was missing as you looked around nervously only seeing her freshly showered body exiting the steam-filled bathroom. 

“Hey, good morning, sorry to wake you. I’m afraid we’ll have to take a raincheck on round two,” she pouted. “I got called into an emergency work meeting,” she said, as she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to you, the marks on her naked body still very visible. 

“Hey. I’ll get going then-”

“No, you don’t have to. Take as long as you need and you can let yourself out, the door locks automatically. There’s a pot of coffee ready and some food in the fridge, nothing special though.”

“Thank you, Heejin.”

“Of course, thank you for a...fun night.” She finished getting dressed and left with a wink and a smile to leave you alone in your thoughts in the empty apartment. You stretched wide as you tossed the covers off, not quite wanting to leave the comfy bed that still had Heejin’s scent all over it. As you left the comfortable bed you noticed a cocktail napkin on the end table, a number written under her name and a red lipstick mark in the bottom right corner. 

You dressed and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee before leaving as you tried to process everything. You punched Heejin’s number into your phone, not wanting to grow too attached and simply saved her name as “hot bartender” and sent a quick message letting her know you were still interested in further events. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Heejin responded. 

_Hey, I have the next three nights off from work. So if you’re still interested…_

_How could I not be?_

_See you tonight then? There are still a few kinks you don’t know about me yet._

_**C** an’t wait to find out all about them then. See you tonight. _


End file.
